In developing software in a conventional manner, a user submits a request to a host or server system where code is executed. As the server system executes the code, when an error occurs, a local debug assert is generated. The resulting asserts are stored in a server log file. Subsequently, the developer can review the results of the execution of the code by proactively checking the server log file and searching for asserts relating to the execution of the code. When the developer finds relevant asserts in the log file, the developer then attempts to identify and correct the cause of the error or errors that resulted in the asserts.
Placing the burden on software developers to have to hunt for the errors resulting from the execution of their code makes debugging software more cumbersome and difficult. It would aid developers in debugging code if the assert messages resulting from errors could be more directly associated with the code that resulted in the generation of those messages.